


The Demon's Price

by Zula_Puzzle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_Puzzle/pseuds/Zula_Puzzle
Summary: I didn't want to continue. I wished for nothing more than an end to my pain. The price of my life, how much was it really worth? If I was guaranteed to sap the energy out of everything around me, would you still keep me around?But he did. Blurring the line between slave and salvation, he offered his hand.They made an agreement. One which would satisfy both their hearts.They would keep each other’s secrets.He would supply the costume, she only had to play the part.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Demon's Price

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: This story has mature themes and allusions. If you get upset by mentions of slavery or suicide, please refrain from reading. There are no graphic or abrupt depictions, however, you proceed with this warning.

Rock-bottom. 

But then imagine, digging deeper. Hoping to suffocate in the soil you pull up.

I had spent the better part of my life in the _dirt_ . My everyday was on my knees with mud caked on my face. I’ve never been assertive, wasn’t supposed to be. Every time I was, _something_ went wrong. 

“If you step out of line with this one, you’ll run more than just the risk of being whipped!” The trader shouted at us, finishing off his long winded lecture, before promptly disappearing through the door in front of us.

We were all standing in the back room, the ringmaster having just finished admonishing us. In a moment we would file into the adjacent showing room; just like with any other customer. Ten girls per row at a time, we would enter that room. The customer would draw aside those he liked, and the rest would shuffle away, returning to the backroom, until all of us had been shown off. The other girls’ agitation was visible on their faces, all glancing nervously at one another. It was understandable. _This one was different._ Usually it’d be an auction to drive our prices up even further, but occasionally the trader would cater to some rich bloke who didn’t like crowds. 

For me, this time was different for a whole other reason, though. If everything worked out according to my plan, I wouldn’t be stuck here tomorrow. This was my chance!

The rumors we’d heard surrounding the man coming here today were always abysmal to say the least. A lord of especially high standing, he was whispered about by customers every so often because of the high profile that came with his family’s dark status and affinity. Famous in the auction houses for rarely purchasing, it was said that he preferred to catch his own slaves. My fellows who had seen him, either under different masters or in other trading houses, would always talk about his haunting beauty and dominating presence. Apparently, he enjoyed torturing slaves and dragging people around, both mentally _and_ physically. The worst rumors proclaimed that he wasn’t even sanely human, but a beast in the devil’s skin who prided itself on its kill count and cruelty. This noble, the gossip of social circles, was coming to visit today. _Lord Bisson._

“First Group!!” The trader had returned. Calling from just beyond the doorway, as he beckoned the first group towards a possible fate-worse-than-death.

The trader always left the door to the showing room open just a jar. Partially so we’d be sure to be silent, but mostly so we’d be able to hear when the next group should enter. The second group went, then the third, and the fourth. All came back intact. My fellows here numbered at most a hundred, and we were getting dangerously close to my group’s number. Those that came back only repeated the same things: quiet, dark, intimidating. The lord had yet to choose a single person thus far. Instead, nominating only to scrutinize the girls and speak not a word.

“Next!”

That was the next group’s cue. My group’s cue.

The metal collar around my neck felt suddenly constraining, contrary to its supposed liberation. As we walked through the doorway, the returning group filed past us. Most of which had only faces gratefulness and sighs of relief. I steeled myself, unlike my fellows, _I had a mission to accomplish_. 

As we centered our line in the showroom, I had to blink a couple times. The lights were always too blinding, especially compared to the practically unlit back room we had just emerged from. I could yet make out the lord, he must have been just out of my immediate field of vision. After all, we were mandated to only ever gaze forward and remain still and silent.

“...don’t be dissatisfied yet, my lord.” The trader nearly pleaded, and I could just hear the fake smile plastered on his face. “After this group, comes the truly beautiful ones! Save the best for last, as they s-”

The lord must have given the trader a biting look because the man immediately silenced his chattering. The room went mute without the trader’s words. And there was a seemingly long moment, before the clinking of small metal accents and ruffling of stiff fabric, broke the quiet that had settled upon the room. They assumedly signaled the lord standing up. Thank goodness I didn’t have to go to him... _Here walked my chance._

Out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw him as he approached. And for a moment, I couldn’t control myself from glancing at him, my eyelids slightly widening at the sight of him. However, my shock was gone in less than a fraction of a second, and my placid face returned. He was stunning. Even more so than I thought he was going to be. He blatantly exceeded the mental image I’d construct of him from all the rumors I’d over heard. Did I still have the confidence to do this? I reconsidered for a moment, but I knew I wouldn’t get this kind of chance again. Reaffirmed, I knew what I had to do. _Even_ if his looks were somehow _unquestionably_ just my type, I still had to use his status.

The room seemed stock still as the lord walked. So frozen, not even the air moved. Not a breath was made. All blinks were silenced as he surveyed the room. This lord’s presence was domineering, everything we heard he’d be and yet _more_. Even his very garments exuded an air of dignification and elegance. The decorations that adorned him all contributed to the noblistic air he gave off. The dark colors and cape this lord wore only made him more frightening. Dark, prideful arrogance exuded from him as he continued to walk. His footsteps seemed to echo, almost pounding slowly against the floor, aligning with my every other heartbeat. He stopped and peered at a different person in the row just for a few seconds each, just a little bit closer to where I stood every time. I had only to wait until he came to me. I had to try and fulfill my goal. I had to do this.

I didn’t realize how caught up in my own thoughts I’d been, because the second I returned to active consciousness, I realized I’d lost him. I almost moved my head out of reflex, where had he gone? I would have noticed him walking past me. Right? The silence was shouting as it closed in around me. _I had missed my chance._

Then, **eyes**. Suddenly like a cold wind surging at me. All at once, he appeared. Standing directly in front of me, he gazed at me. I blinked, and he was so close our noses could’ve touched if I had only flinched. His dark magenta eyes seemed deep purple in the inconsistent lighting of the room. I wanted to tremble, I didn’t think I could do this to a person so...

“...beautiful...” I barely breathed.

“What?” He practically whispered, drawing immediately away. His eyebrows knitted, almost seeming perplexed yet intrigued, but no. It was definitely anger.

“Somethin’ the matter?!” Trader called from down the line, when he’d heard the lord say something.

“What did you say…?” His voice was still low, not quite a whisper.

I could feel my hands and feet grow cold. This was it. My chance. The world had literally set the stage for me. I audibly gulped, and I could feel the eyes of my fellows blink at me in disbelief.

“Hey!” The trader called in the background

Ignoring him, and almost talking over him, the lord continued. “Did you just say-”

“You heard me.” I even shocked myself with the confidence in my own voice, as I interrupted _him_ . My heartbeat was so loud, it threatened to deafen me, as I stepped out of line, towards him. This was my death wish. “I-” I could do this. Not allowed to start wavering now! “I said, you’re a cold-hearted scumbag, a coward, and a **liar** , whose only purpose in life should be to lie in the cold dark crevice of guilt and despair that is... is created by the soil you dig up yourself from the bottom of hell!”

I could see the trader’s jaw reach for the floor in the distance, himself paling with my every word. My fellows had the reserve not to move their bodies, yet couldn’t resist physically turning their heads. Everyone was focused on this scene. Their eyes watched me, but more importantly they watched _the lord_. 

The silence was deafening. The weight of what I had just said threatened to come crashing deafeningly down around me. Everyone watched him. No one spoke. 

Then, like a clear cut from the darkness. I could almost hear his chuckle. “I’ll take this one.” His voice seemed to ring in my ears, and echo around my skull. He spoke with gravitas, while peering straight into my eyes. I could almost see the corners of his optics squint together in laughter.

“H-hUh...?!” The trader couldn’t even muster the words. “I... I-I mean, right away, sir!”

What? I nearly squeaked, but instead mouthed. The lord must have seen my expression, no longer hidden behind a placid mask, because he smiled. It wasn’t a sneer or even a smirk, but a rosy, soft smile, that somehow made cold shiver run across my back. I wanted to say something, but he had quickly turned away, leaving me with only fear to keep me rooted in my place.

The rest happened too quickly for me. I was still processing how my brilliant plan had catastrophically failed. The lord quickly dismissed the idea of seeing any other possible purchases, even at the trader’s clear insistence, and speedily paid for me, _in gold_.

We were already leaving before I could even attempt to grasp reality once more. How had this happened?! The trader had handed over my key and the papers had been signed, the deal was done. _I was Lord Bisson’s property._

“I’m sure you’re scared,” His deep voice broke the silence as we neared his carriage outside. “...are you?”

When the silence stretched, and I still didn’t answer, he rethought for a moment.

“What’s your name?” 

I turned to eye him. “...I don’t have one.”

“You don't...“ I could hear the suspicion in his voice, but I had already decided distance was the best course. I refused to allow any semblance of closeness to this man. “Would you like to name yourself?”

“No.” I flatly refused, looking down again. I was still not going to give myself any attachment to this world.

“ ...Edel,” He said after a moment. 

I jerked my head to study up at his face, but he just stared straight ahead, unwavering as his word lingered in my mind.

“Edel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually made it through all that? I congratulate you! The story gets more light-hearted and magical from here if you stick around, I promise!  
> Opinions and advise are gratefully welcomed!


End file.
